Lacey
Lacey belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. She is the sister of Makenna and Kimba, and the adopted sister of Zuri . Personality Lacey is a bit uptight and prefers to stay safe. She is always doing what her mother says, and will tell on her sisters if they go against her wishes. She's very sweet and loving, but a bit strict. She can be a bit of a know-it-all and a snob at times, but she always apologizesmiling and tries to make it up to her friends and sisters. Appearance Lacey is is a light darker grey. She's about the color of Kimba'she muzzle. Her muzzle, chest, toes and underneath her eyes is a dark stormy grey. Unlike her sisters she has mahogany colored eyes Bio Lacey's mother was one of Scars followers. She was in charge of her own hunting party, and often even left the pridelands to find food. It was on one of the times that she left the pridelands that she met Lacey's father; Four. She was at first very hostile towards him, but eventually she grew more open. Soon they became mates, but Lacey's mother had to hide this and would sneak out as often as she could. On one occasion when she came back from her trip, she was startled to find the pride rock on fire. She just made it in time to witness the fall of her great king. Angry, Lacey's mother turned on Simba. But Zira beat her to it. Simba held her down easily, and Lacey's mother quickly had second thoughts. Simba was willing to give Zira and other Scar followers a second chance, and her mother happily agreed. She continued to meet her mate, and eventally became pregnant with cubs. She tried to hide it from the other lionesses, but was soon found out. To her mothers surprise, Simba wasn't mad. In fact, he was thrilled at the thought of new life in the pride. Not a week after Kopa was born, Lacey and her sisters was born. Lacey's mother was thrilled, but soon after Zira came up with her terrifying plot. Kiara had just been born, but this was unknown to them. They had eyes on Kopa. Lacey's mother agreed to help her, and the two set out to do the evil deed. Of course, they were caught, but not before it was too late. Lacey's mother, Zira, and her followers were banished. But Lacey's mother didn't want this for her little cub. She knew what she had to do. She disowned her cubs, and left them behind as she left for the life of a outlander. Lacey and her sisters were then given to the care of a lioness in the pride, who was currently nursing a little lioness of her own. She named all four of her cubs Zuri, Makenna, Lacey, and Kimba. Family Macey: mother Four: father Zuri: adopted sister Kimba: sister Makenna: sister Justice: brother-in-law Tiifu: sister Tango: mother-in-law Mheetu: father-in-law Friends Kiara: good friends Tiifu: good friends. Trivia * She has no crush at the moment * She's the responsible one, and is often put in charge of her sisters. Much to their annoyance * She loves baby animals! * She is named after Lacey Chabert, who voiced Cub Vitani. Stories she appears in Gallery Jj.png|Lacey and her siblings Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters